


Noct & Prompto Give Their S/O Piggyback Rides

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [61]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Noct & Prompto Give Their S/O Piggyback Rides

**Noctis Lucis Caelum:**

  * He may not look it, but the Lucian heir is _strong_. He can use greatswords, after all, albeit not like Gladio can. But he can use them!
  * Carrying someone is nothing compared to that…
  * The first time he gave you a piggyback ride, it was awkward. It was before you and Noct were together. You had fainted after a hunt and the others knew that the prince had feelings for you, and basically pressured him into carrying you on his back. But he did it. He was beet red at the time, but he did it.
  * Then, when you woke up to find yourself on someone’s back, you had thought Gladio had grabbed you, and snuggled closer to him (btw, Gladio is your cousin). And then, you were dropped, and your eyes met quite the sight. Noct was staring at you wide eyed and with a deep red flush covering his face. You could only pout, having lost your comfy position on his back.
  * The next time it happened, you and Noct were about as close as you thought you two would ever get: best friends. And being the prince’s best friend, he had dragged you fishing with him. And you fell asleep. You really can’t stay awake during times where you weren’t moving around.
  * Again, when you woke, you were on Noct’s back, being carried back to the haven. In a momentary lapse in judgement, you snuggled against his back, and…
  * You didn’t fall.
  * But you did feel Noct’s hands on your thighs grip you just that little bit harder.



**Prompto Argentum:**

  * You _love_ getting piggyback rides from Prompto. He was always so gentle with you, treating you like glass even though he knew you could kick some serious ass.
  * You two had been together for a year by the time Insomnia fell, having met one another when he was out on a morning run. But that’s a story for another time…
  * Prompto had been the one to suggest a piggyback ride, back when you had first started dating. You two were walking back to your apartment to just chill after spending some time together at the arcade Prompto used to go to with Noct.
  * You had had a pretty rough week at work, your boss having you open and close pretty much all week. As you stumbled down the sidewalk, Prompto had pulled you to him.



“You good?” he asked. His hands trailed down your forearms to twine his fingers with yours. You nodded numbly.

“Just a bit tired, Prom,” you muttered. A yawn tore from your throat and you could only watch as Prompto crouched down, turning his back to you.

“Get on,” he smiled and you didn’t have to be persuaded any more as you climbed onto his back. His fingers curled against your thighs, pulling you further up his back as your arms came to wrap around his shoulders. “Just get some rest, ‘kay?”

Prompto’s honeyed voice and his strongly beating heart lulled you towards sleep and you pressed a slow kiss to the side of his neck.

“Thank you, Prom.”

  * The next time Prompto gave you a piggyback ride was a few weeks after Insomnia fell. You had managed to escape with some other refugees and made it to Lestallum, where you two ran into one another. You two had decided to go on a small date before he left the city.



“Prompto!” you screeched as the blond’s hug threw off your balance. He had snuck up behind you, winding his arms around your middle and placing a kiss to your jaw. He held you securely against him as you two swayed side to side.

“Yeah, babe?” he mumbled into your hair, his lips  _ just _ behind your ear. You shuddered against his lithe form, and the blond pressed another kiss to your ear. You groaned, turning around in his arms.

“Not fair, Prompto,” you huffed, puffing out your cheeks. The blond was sent into a fit of laughter, and struggled to make his way to the nearest bench before he collapsed.

“Your face was adorable!” he cried out, dragging in deep breaths. You pouted, raising a finger and flipping him the bird. He held a hand to his chest in mock hurt before he fell into laughter once more, this time with you joining him.

As your laughs died down, he cradled your face, covering your cheeks with kisses.

“I love you,” he mumbled against your skin and you captured his lips.

“I love you, too, Prompto,” you replied, pulling back. “But I have work tomorrow, so we’re gonna have to cut this date short. Sorry, Sunshine.”

“That’s fine,” he smiled, jumping to his feet. He held fast to your hand before his face lit up. “Hey, how’s about a ride?”

“What are you--” You squealed when the blond hauled you onto his back, holding tightly to your thighs. His melodious laughter rang out around the outlook, and a tender smile reached your lips. Prompto started walking you back to your apartment, chattering away.

As you came closer to your home, you squeezed the blond, your lips even with his ear.

“You better come back to me in one piece, Argentum,” you whispered, letting out a laugh at the way his body tensed.

“Ye-yeah, I’ll do that.”   



End file.
